La Brújula
by GemmaCullen
Summary: La brujula de Jack siempre señala lo que relamente desea tu corazòn y debes aceptarlo... Incluso si lo que desea, es al mismo Jack.


Este fic esta hecho completamente para **Jime** que es una adicta al Jackliam (Jack + William)

y porque si no lo hacia... estaria cegada por la ira eternamente

**Advertencia:** Este fic es SLASH (hombre/hombre) si no puedes soportarlo... no leas xDDD

* * *

**One Shoot**

WillPOV

Las olas del mar desembocaban apaciblemente contra las rocas provocando un eco amortiguado; envolvente, de cierto modo adormilante. La arena se adhería a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, los rayos de la Luna bañaban mi rostro concediéndome una palidez etérea, casi irreal; el silencio pleno y puro regía a mí alrededor dejándome por fin descansar unos minutos de la agitación imprevista del día.

Pero como lo había sospechado desde unas horas antes: el destino no estaba dispuesto a darme un solo segundo de tregua hasta que realizara lo que tenía planeado para mí; inspire hondamente ambicionando retener por más tiempo el perfume de la sal matizada con la arena mojada, cerré los ojos y me deje trasladar momentáneamente a otro universo por la melodía que el mar me obsequiaba; hasta que unos pasos estrepitosamente cercanos me advirtieron de la presencia de la única persona en la faz de la Tierra a la que me negaba a ver en esos momentos.

-Lárgate Jack, no quiero hablar contigo ahora –dije modulando mi voz para sonar amenazante, excepto que el océano cumplía su cometido de relajarme gradualmente y el sonido que emergió de mi fue más bien un consejo letárgico.

-Will, tienes que escucharme ya estamos cerca –abrí los ojos para toparme con esa mirada ilusionada que tanto abominaba. Cualquier tesoro en el mundo que Jack pudiera encontrar producía el mismo resultado: un fulgor inquietante en sus ojos y una sonrisa deslumbrante tatuada en sus labios.

-Estábamos cerca hace un mes, y hace dos meses también. Deja de engañarte Jack, jamás vas a localizarla –musite cerrando los ojos de nuevo para fantasear un poco más dando por terminada la conversación.

Las imágenes de Elizabeth no se hicieron esperar por mucho tiempo; su cabello dorado, su mirada valiente, esos ojos oscuros y esos labios hechizantes acompañados de un olor penetrante a… ¿ron? Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, esta vez dibujando el pánico en mi rostro; no comprendía cómo era que la imagen de mi dulce y encantadora Elizabeth se había transformado en un esbozo exacto del rostro de Jack; cada detalle era preciso, incluso aquellos de los cuales yo no era totalmente consciente o no osaba aceptar que lo era.

-Por fin despertaste Will, pensé que dormirías perpetuamente –su voz dócil y pausada se filtraba en mis oídos provocando algo extraño dentro de mi pecho. –pensaba alimentar a los monos contigo, pero veo que ya no es necesario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –pregunte sin escuchar realmente sus palabras, el sueño aun seguía rondando mis pensamientos sin señal alguna de alejarse por un buen tiempo. Froté mis ojos con las manos en un intento estúpido por sacarlo de mi cabeza.

-Un par de horas; los chicos preguntaron si sería buena idea subirte al barco y yo les asegure que lo seria –sonrió enigmáticamente; escondía un secreto, podía deducirlo por el tono endulzante de su voz, pero mi atención estaba totalmente enfocada en cómo sus labios se curvaban suavemente y una débil línea de expresión hacia acto de presencia cerca de sus ojos. –lo es, ¿cierto? –indago apenas unos segundos después; la curiosidad tanto como la júbilo en su voz eran casi perceptibles.

-Sí, fue buena idea Jack –sonrió aun mas pronunciadamente y tomo la brújula en sus manos haciendo ademan de buscar de nuevo la estúpida fuente de la eterna juventud.

-¿Trajeron un poco de arena? –la añoranza de la tierra firme me hacia necesitarla, de vez en cuando desembarcábamos y gracias a que Jack había tenido una maravillosa idea: construir una caja de madera y rellenarla con agua del océano. Yo podía bajar con la tripulación y permanecer cerca de la orilla de la playa mirando el horizonte.

-Claro que tienen tu arena –enarque una ceja ante la frase, ya que no respondía mi respuesta directamente; más bien la esquivaba de una manera elegante y grácil.

-¿Jack? –mi voz contenía una ligera advertencia.

-¿Will? –me imito mezclando mi tono de advertencia con uno de diversión.

-¿Dónde está mi arena? –exigí saber demandantemente, la arena era lo único que traía conmigo en cada viaje, era mi lazo irrompible con la realidad y con la esperanza de volver a ver a Elizabeth.

-En el holandés –respondió resuelta y cautelosamente, demasiado para mi gusto. Había algo turbio debajo de su inesperada cautela. Entonces gire para tomar mi espada y obligarlo a responder cada una de mis preguntas, pero… no estaba en su lugar, ni el mechón de cabello de Elizabeth o sus cartas. Rebusque por el camarote entero para darme cuenta de que no estaba en mi barco, si no en uno que conocía lo suficiente como para detectar rápidamente. Estaba a bordo del Perla Negra.

-Jack, tienes alrededor de dos segundos para proporcionarme una respuesta coherente de porque demonios no estoy en mi barco antes de que tome tu lindo –detuve mis palabras inminentemente dándome cuenta de lo que iba a decir sobre su cuello –tu lindo… timón y encalle el barco en alguna isla desierta. –sus brillantes ojos se posaron en los míos por unos momentos. Su barco le interesaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y era lo único que podía ocurrírseme para obligarlo a hablar.

-Ya es hora de que ambos averigüemos lo que de verdad desean nuestros corazones – ¿desear? ¿Que podía desear el corazón de un pirata ambicioso y el vacio que ahora había en lugar del mío? –Y no, no es volver con Elizabeth –dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca como si el nombrarla fuera algo molesto de hacer.

-No sé de que hablas –espete con un deje de irritación. No comprendía a Jack, su cerebro funcionaba a una velocidad diferente del mío, como si todo para el fuese una aventura apasionante por vivir; él era lo que se conocía como: un guerrero sin batalla.

Intente salir de la habitación pero una mano ágil detuvo mi brazo imposibilitándome avanzar. Mi mirada se estanco en la suya induciéndome de nuevo esa extraña sensación en el pecho, vociferando cosas ininteligibles en mi cerebro. La situación era excesivamente extrema para mí por lo cual, haciendo uso de un poco de fuerza zafe mi brazo de su captor.

-Lo sabes Will, es solo que aun no tienes el valor para admitirlo –Mi vida desde que él había aparecido se había transformado en una proeza tras otra y aun después de ello, ¿Ponía en tela de juicio mi valor?

-Bien y, ¿qué es lo que mi corazón anhela? –el toque irónico en mis palabras sonaba un tanto menos mordaz de lo que esperaba; la curiosidad estaba invadiéndome. ¿Qué podía desear yo, incluso más que volver a ver a Elizabeth?

-Toma la brújula y averigüémoslo –extendió su mano en mi dirección y ese resplandor velado en sus ojos hizo apareció de nuevo debilitando mis sentidos. Arrebate la brújula de sus manos percibiendo que eran ásperas, pero aun así conservaban un poco de magia en ellas.

-¿Cómo funcionaba esto? –pregunte para cesar con el silencio incomodo en el que nos habíamos situado. Yo sabía cómo lo hacía, pero me negaba rotundamente a dejar de escuchar su voz.

-Solo ábrela y deja que tu corazón hable –inclino su cabeza de forma reflexiva y me alentó con un gesto para que lo hiciera. Rodé los ojos pensando que era una completa estupidez escucharlo, aun así; la abrí y suspire intentando que mi "corazón hablara". La aguja comenzó a moverse apresuradamente para instantes después señalar hacia el área donde se localizaba Jack.

-Podrías moverte, interfieres con la brújula –solicité amablemente a lo que él respondió dando un par de pasos a la izquierda; acto seguido la brújula volvió a señalarlo descolocándome por completo.

-¿Qué demonios? Esto no… no puede… ¿esta… rota? –susurre sin apartar la vista de la aguja anhelando en silencio que la respuesta fuera un sí.

-No, funciona perfectamente Will. –su voz sonaba divertida pero no me atrevía a mirarlo.

-Entonces lo hice mal –dije en voz alta ansiando persuadirme a mí mismo de que solo podía tratarse de un error.

-Hazlo de nuevo entonces –los pasos se retiraron un poco, eleve la vista en busca de mi acompañante quien se disponía a tomar una de sus codiciadas botellas de ron.

-Bien, aquí voy –cerré los ojos vaciando mi mente de todo, tal vez ese había sido el problema, el sueño había trastornado mi cerebro y eso por consecuencia inmediata confundió a la brújula. Sí, eso debía ser. Conté hasta 10 lentamente para reunir valor al abrir los ojos. Pero mi estrés no se redujo al descubrir que de nuevo apuntaba a Jack.

-¿Sigue apuntado hacia mí? –su voz me saco de mi pequeño ensimismamiento mental.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste? –la confusión irrumpía en mi. Él ni siquiera estaba cerca de mí, no había manera de que lograra observar lo que la brújula indicaba.

-Tal vez quieras un poco de ron para escucharme –camine a pasos agigantados y le arranque la botella de las manos para después dar un largo trago.

-Habla –exigí poniendo la botella y el "artefacto del demonio"-como había denominado a la brújula- sobre la mesa centrando mi curiosidad en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? Dicen que los individuos que dicen la verdad son los más valerosos del mundo y creo… que es momento de que yo lo sea –abrí la boca para hablar pero me ignoro.

-Mientras dormías, yo vigilaba tu sueño –hizo una pausa, acaricio la botella de ron y prosiguió –siempre me pregunte porque razón seguía regresando a tu lado; no me dabas ron, no eras agradable conmigo y siempre me juzgabas por ser un pirata –baje la mirada avergonzado, por alguna razón sus palabras me hacían sentir un vacio en el estomago y una culpa demencial.

-Pero si me necesitabas, yo estaba ahí para ti. –Regreso su mirada a mi–Así que en uno de mis viajes… buscando la fuente de la eterna juventud, tome la brújula y espere una indicación que me guiara a ella, pero en su lugar; me llevo a ti. –mi respiración se detuvo; el deseo más grande de su corazón… era yo.

-Tú eras lo que buscaba… Lo que mi corazón requería –se corrigió retomando la pequeña caja entre sus dedos para hacerla girar –pensé quedarme contigo… sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me lo dices entonces? –mi voz era susurrante, temía que si elevaba el tono despertaría y todo quedaría en un simple sueño.

-Porque… mientras dormías, puse esto entre tus manos –sonrió mostrándome la caja –y en cada ocasión apuntaba hacia mí, así que… creo que estamos en la misma situación. –Susurro acortando la distancia entre nosotros –tu corazón busca al mío y el mío está muriendo por ser encontrado. –sus palabras tenían sentido, la brújula era una prueba incuestionable de que había algo oculto entre nosotros, algo que ni nuestros ojos habían sido capaces de advertir hasta ese momento.

-No… yo… no –su mano se poso suavemente sobre mis labios.

-No digas nada, deja que todo suceda como debe ser –podía sentir como mi cuerpo vibraba tenuemente por el contacto –solo permíteme… -dejo la oración inconclusa pero ciertamente dejo de tener importancia cuando sus labios acariciaron los míos con mayor sutileza de la que habría previsto de un hombre como Jack. Mis ojos se cerraron inconscientemente disfrutando de la sensación cosquilleante que iniciaba en mi estomago y finalizaba en cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

El guiaba el beso dejándome actuar sumisamente; pero ese no era mi estilo, si iba a besar a un hombre y sentirme en el cielo, al menos seria a mi manera. Sitúe mis manos en su nuca e intensifique el beso haciéndolo casi desesperado.

-Esto no está bien –musite depositando pequeños besos sobre su cuello –pero… ¿quién soy yo para dudar del poder de la brújula? –pregunte abstraído en el aroma de su piel que tenía un suave sabor a ron.

-¿Will…?

-¿Jack?

-¿Aun quieres tu arena? –inquirió sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-No, pero quiero que cierres la boca y me beses –respondí silenciándolo con otro beso. Sus labios; sin duda alguna era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme fácilmente y después de todo… tenía una eternidad para hacerlo.

* * *


End file.
